Lewd Makoto
by g-dino
Summary: "Ici,c'est Makoto le seul et unique uke..." ou la face cachée de Makoto... (UPDATE: 24/07/2016: Dans le bain)
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette "fic" est juste pour le fun. Elle ne respecte qu'à moitié l'univers de la série. Mais je voulais absolument mettre en scène un Makoto...excité (?)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Quand on voit Haruka et Makoto , on a tendance à voir Haruka comme le uke du couple. Plus frêle que son partenaire , il se laisserait facilement dominer par ce tas de muscles. Mais comme on dit souvent,il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Ici,c'est Makoto le seul et l'unique uke. Aucune hésitation n'avait eu lieu sur les rôles de dominant et de dominé lors de leur premier rapport. Tout s'était déroulé naturellement. Enfin,presque naturellement puisque Makoto avait émis le souhait de se faire pénétrer par Haruka juste avant.

"Je te veux en moi." avait il dit.

Et Haruka n'avait manifesté aucune protestation. Bien au contraire,il se réjouissait de voir son petit ami sous un angle suggestif,les jambes écartées,son pénis proéminent et son visage déformé par le plaisir.

Makoto savait très bien qu'Haruka avait un côté dominateur caché au fond de lui,aimant tout contrôler et posséder. Quand il nageait déjà,on pouvait lire sur son visage un regard plein de détermination.

Et Makoto trouvait ça terriblement excitant.

" -Quand on fait l'amour,j'aimerais que tu me regardes comme ça...

\- "Comme ça"? Comment ça "comme ça" ?

-Quand tu nages ou que tu es en compétition,tu as ce regard... C'est à la fois intimidant et sexy...

-T'es vraiment un pervers..."

Makoto protestait toujours quand il lui disait ça. Mais c'était pourtant bel et bien la vérité. Malgré son air doux et gentil,quand il s'agissait de sexe,il avait toujours des idées incroyables. Lui aussi avait des côtés cachés.

Il adorait imaginer des petits jeux avec Haruka et les mettre en application le soir même.

"J'aimerais bien voir Haru en tenue de policier... Moi je serais un méchant voyou,même si ce n'est pas très crédible avec ma personnalité,et lui m'arrêterais et... me passerait les menottes!"

Makoto avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Sauf que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça en classe. Ses idées se développaient rapidement et il ne se concentrait plus du tout sur le cours.

"Oui,c'est parfait,il faudra juste que je m'en procure. Mais où en trouver? En tout cas,il m'attachera ça c'est sûr! Il pourra me dire plein de trucs humiliants,me faire plein de trucs humiliants..."

Imaginer la scène en plein cours ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il se sentait déjà bouillonner de l'intérieur et préféra donc s'arrêter là. Mais Haruka commencait à sentir un regard pesant sur lui.

A la fin du cours,Makoto n'alla pas par quatre chemins. Il se dirigea directement vers son petit ami,arborant un grand sourire.

"-On passe par chez toi en rentrant?

-Ok."

Pendant le trajet,Makoto imagina toute sortes de choses qu'ils allaient peut être faire après. Il allait falloir chauffer son partenaire,le stimuler... Ce n'était jamais très dur de toute manière...Mais cette perspective l'excitait.

"-Tu marches trop vite...

-Ha ha désolé mais.. je suis trop pressé de rentrer.

-..."

Haruka leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne se doutait de rien mais le voir tout émoustillé comme un petit toutou l'étonnait toujours...

Arrivés à destination,ce fut Makoto qui entra le premier dans la maison,posant son sac et enlevant sa veste rapidement. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures,il regarda Haruka faire la même chose,affichant un regard impatient.

Avec un peu d'imagination,on pouvait s'imaginer Makoto affublé d'une queue de chien s'agitant frénétiquement. En entendant son petit ami soupirer,il se dit qu'il fallait être patient. Il se dirigea dans la salle à manger.

"Qu'est ce qu'il peut être lent..." bougonna Makoto,affalé sur la table.

Ce n'était que provocation de sa part. Car quand il s'agit de se déshabiller,Haruka est toujours très rapide... Il le guetta discrètement. Le voyant au bord du désespoir (il détestait attendre),il sourit. Il aaaaadorait le faire languir,mais uniquement dans le but de mieux le satisfaire après. Et aussi car il aimait voir la petite moue mécontente de son partenaire. Sadique? Nooon...

Quoi qu'il en soit,c'était trop pour Makoto. Il ne voulait pas refroidir et étant donné le temps que mettait Haruka pour arriver,c'était bien parti pour. Il avait tellement mis de coeur à l'ouvrage pour s'imaginer ses petits scénarios qu'il ne voulait aps que tout retombe comme un soufflé.

Haruka toussa affin d'attirer son attention. Makoto tourna vivement la tête,les yeux brillants. Le jeune nageur aux yeux bleus se tenait debout,toujours à l'entrée du salon,sa chemise en moins. Il tendit sa main en signe d'invitation à le suivre,proposition que s'empressa Makoto d'accepter.

Il s'approcha précipitamment vers lui et lui agrippa le bras amoureusement.

"-Tu n'aurais pas du l'enlever maintenant... J'aurais préféré le faire moi même..." protesta t-il.

Haruka prit soudainement un petit air supérieur et dominateur qui,il le savait maintenant très bien,faisait complètement craquer son petit ami.

"-C'est moi qui déshabille ici,pas l'inverse. Toi tu ne fais que subir ok?"

Son ton intimidant fit frissonner Makoto de plaisir,languissant encore plus ce qui allait suivre. Haruka sourit d'un air amusé en le voyant tout excité comme ça.

Il pensa que ce n'était pas très raisonnable de faire des cochonneries directement après être rentré de l'école mais bon... comment pouvait il réagir autrement face à autant de détermination? Et puis,il ne fallait pas se le cacher, lui aussi aimait beaucoup le faire avec Makoto. Mais un minuscule sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait toujours un peu avant.

"-Alors emmène moi dans ta chambre et fais de moi ce que tu veux..."

Et à ce genre de propositions non plus,il ne pouvait pas y résister. Il sentait comme une sorte d'adrénaline monter en lui,une excitation immense à chaque fois qu'il entendait ses intenses requêtes.

Il lui attrapa vivement la main et l'emmena à l'étage. Arrivé à destination,Makoto se dirigea automatiquement vers le lit. Il s'y assit le coeur battant.

"-Ferme bien la porte derrière toi...

-Je sais bien."

La fenêtre était également fermée et le rideau déjà tiré,laissant tout de même passer un rayon de soleil pour éclairer le lit. Cette ambiance tamisée rendait leur acte plus romantique. A la fin de l'après midi,le coucher de soleil dévoilait vaguement leurs corps,qui se mouvaient sensuellement dans cette demi-obscurité.

Makoto aimait voir son petit ami allait et venir sur lui dans cette atmosphère. Ses muscles de dévoilaient dans la lumière selon s'il bougeait,selon certains angles.

Il guetta ce qu'il y avait autour de lui mais il ne trouva aucun objet susceptible de réaliser ses fantasmes. Haruka grimpait déjà sur le lit , prêt à passer à l'attaque , qu'il remarqua l'air paniqué de Makoto.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... J'aurais voulu... Tu n'aurais pas une... ?

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas de tergiverser sur ce genre de choses... Si tu veux quelque chose , dis le moi."

Il est vrai qu'il pouvait être parfois très direct,mais certaines choses étaient gênantes à demander,même pour lui.

"-Un truc pour m'attacher les bras. Je veux que tu m'attaches."

Haruka resta bloqué un moment. La façon dont il lui l'avait proposé était si craquante qu'il se demandait s'il devait rire ou lui sauter dessus directement.

"-Tu ne me l'avais encore jamais proposé celle là... Mais bon , si ça te plait...

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça , sinon j'aurais l'impression d'être le seul à prendre du plaisir.

-De toute manière , c'est toi qui prendra le plus."

Makoto fut excité par cette perspective. Brûlant de l'intérieur , il envisagea plein de choses dans sa tête. Mais tout d'abord,il fallait chauffer Haruka.

Il dezippa le pantalon de ce dernier et ,avec un sourire narquois,se baissa. Un seul coup de langue suffit à le faire bander. La bouche grande ouverte,Makoto commença à sucer et palper la bosse provoquée par son érection. Avec ses lèvres et même à travers le tissu encore présent,il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son pénis.

"- Arrête de me taquiner et prends la directement au lieu de bouffer mon caleçon!

\- Nnn...mais c'est mieux si on prends notre temps non? J'ai pas envie de tout expédier..."

Haruka le regarda de haut avec une expression visiblement mécontente. Makoto ne manqua pas de la remarquer et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Une lueur taquine dans le regard , il donna un autre coup de langue , très lent , sur sa bosse. Une manière à lui de le provoquer. De toute manière , lui aussi en pouvait plus. Il voulait sentir la vraie chaleur de son sexe sur sa langue. Il retira la dernière couche de tissu restante.

Tandis qu'il suçait avidement le sexe de son partenaire , Makoto se sentait tout vibrant et voulait également qu'on lui fasse du bien. Il envoya quelques signaux à Haruka pour lui transmettre son souhait. Ses gémissements se firent plaintifs et sa main gauche glissa langoureusement vers son arrière-train. Avec son majeur , il commença à appuyer sur la cavité entre ses fesses , mais Haruka le retint.

"- Ça c'est à moi de le faire tu crois pas? "

Il le regarda de haut avec un air glacial. Makoto acquiesça , frissonnant de plaisir. C'est ce qu'il voulait entendre.

"- De toute façon , vu la manière dont tu me suces , je pense qu'il n'y aura même pas besoin de te préparer..."

Il accéléra la cadence , léchant par moment l'extrémité et recouvrant complètement de sa salive le membre endurci.

"Ça... Ça glissera tout seul."

Haruka se sentait perdre pied devant tant d'ardeur. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir , il repoussa la tête de Makoto et enchaina directement. Il le fit basculer en arrière et lui écarta les jambes sans retenue.

"-Soulève un peu tes fesses."

Makoto s'exécuta , se réjouissant à l'avance de ce qu'allait faire son partenaire. Ce dernier titilla du bout du doigt son petit trou tout rose et , le jugeant assez "ouvert" à son goût , y introduisit sa langue. Makoto adorait ça , sentir sa chaleur l'irradier. Ce n'était pas comme un pénis , c'était plus coquin , plus mignon. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et laissait échapper de longs gémissements qu'il ne se donnait même plus la peine de modérer. Il savait qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison alors cela l'importait peu qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Makoto avait bien évolué pour en arriver là. Durant leurs premiers ébats , il était hésitant , il sursautait à chaque fois que Haruka le touchait et il avait honte qu'il introduise ses doigts en lui. Il qualifiait ça de sale et il ne voulait pas que son ami "ait les doigts tout poisseux". Mais petit à petit , avec plus de douceur et des préliminaires moins agressives , il commença à aimer ça. Le plaisir avait eu raison de lui. Et savoir qu'il le faisait avec son ami d'enfance le rendait encore plus heureux. Tellement qu'il en pleura la première fois. Et maintenant , il n'était même plus gêner de lui réclamer des choses érotiques.

Dans l'excitation , il souleva son t-shirt en le froissant désespérément. La petite langue humide de Haru le rendait tout tremblant et des spasmes parcouraient son corps. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour du dos de son assaillant , le tapotant parfois pour exprimer son désir d'en avoir plus. Le message était clairement passé , puisque Haruka retira finalement sa langue de son anus. Il l'enleva le plus lentement possible , pour que Makoto puisse la sentir intensément le long de sa cavité. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en allait , il lâcha un long et délicieux gémissement.

Ni une ni deux , Haru se redressa et rapprocha son membre durci de l'intimité de Makoto. Ce dernier déglutit et passa sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres , complètement excité à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il écarta encore plus ses jambes de façon à offrir plus d'espace à son petit-ami pour se mouvoir. Ce dernier enleva à la vitesse de l'éclair le t-shirt de Makoto et se glissa le long de son corps.

"-Ah! Tu es vraiment rapide pour déshabiller... Et pas qu'avec toi-même..."

La chaleur de leurs ventres , de leurs torses se mêlaient pendant que le pénis de Haru rentrait complètement en lui. Il s'était enfoncé d'un coup , non seulement grâce à la pipe magistrale de Makoto mais aussi grâce à la langue de Haruka.

"-...J'tavais dit qu'il y aurait même pas besoin de lubrifiant..."

Il prit appui avec ses avant-bras de chaque côté du visage de Makoto et commença à bouger en lui. Quelques petits mouvements de vas et viens rapides et la pièce était déjà une étuve pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils haletaient frénétiquement et Makoto arrachait un gémissement plus aigu à chaque fois que Haru entrait son membre en entier en lui , chaque fois qu'il sentait son gland toucher le fond de sa cavité.

Bouillonnant de désir , il colla sa bouche sur celle de son amant et entama un baiser intense , où leurs lèvres se tordaient l'une contre l'autre , devenant de plus en plus humides et où leurs langues se caressaient parfois.

Makoto se souvint alors d'une chose primordiale , un élément qui l'avait travaillé toute la journée. Il lui susurra à l'oreille:

"-Attache moi Haru...

-Et avec quoi tu veux que je le fasse? Y a même pas de barreaux à mon lit pour faire tenir quoi que ce soit en plus...

-Beuh... J'aimerais au moins pouvoir garder mes bras en arrière pour me sentir encore plus ballotté par toi...

-Ben t'as qu'à le faire.

-Mais... si je suis attaché , je pourrais pas m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras... C'est pas pareil..."

Haruka soupira. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la perspective de le voir dans cette situation presque de soumission l'excitait mais il demandait l'impossible. Il n'y avait aucun endroit possible sur le lit pour pouvoir accrocher une corde ou une cravate. Mais la petite moue boudeuse de Makoto le faisait littéralement fondre. Il décida de faire fonctionner ses muscles et réaliser son intense requête , quitte à avoir une position peu confortable.

"-Mets tes bras en arrière. Et ne viens pas te plaindre si j'y vais trop fort."

Makoto frissonna. Son regard se fit plus intense.

"Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux , y aller aussi fort que tu peux , je m'en fiche.

-Et tu ne pourras pas me toucher non plus."

Makoto resserra son anus autour du pénis de Haruka. Ce dernier lâcha un petit cri inconsciemment.

"-Arrête de parler et prends moi."

Il mit ses bras en arrière , que Haruka s'occupa de sceller avec sa main. De son autre main , il s'appuya sur le lit pour garder l'équilibre. S'ensuivirent des mouvements très rapides , au rythme endiablé. Makoto en redemandait , encore et encore , gémissait , laissait échapper des obscénités à peine croyables de sa part de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Haruka prenait littéralement son pied en le voyant comme ça. Cette image de lui en sueur , les yeux mi-clos , la langue pendante et gigota,t à tout va allait devenir source de nombreuses petites caresses solitaires dans son bain ou dans sa chambre. Il voulait l'entendre crier encore plus fort , que son expression tellement érotique ne s'efface jamais de son visage. Il martelait sans retenue sa prostate et l'avait déjà fait jouir une fois. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour les deux jeunes hommes. Haruka n'avait pas encore éjaculé et Makoto n'attendait que ça.

"-Haruuu... Remplis-moi..."

C'en était trop pour Haruka. Entendre des choses de cette trempe , des choses si sexy , avec une voix si sensuelle... Ça l'excitait plus que jamais. Arrivant enfin à sa limite , il lâcha une quantité incroyable de sperme dans Makoto , qui laissa échapper un ultime cri , encore plus intense que les autres. Sentant le liquide épais gicler en lui pour ensuite se répandre , il fut pris de convulsions incontrôlables sur son torse et ses hanches. Il était encore tout excité et agitait son bassin , comme pour en redemander plus.

Haruka , après avoir repris son souffle , soupira en le voyant comme ça. La nuit allait décidément être très longue...

* * *

_**Ça y est mes amis! Cette fabuleuse histoire est finie! Je la trouve carrément idiote mais ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire et de la partager avec des gens qui , je l'espère , ont les mêmes délires HaruMako que moi! Car n'oubliez pas , Makoto est l'uke ULTIME!**_

**MER-CI. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_**L'icon de cette fic a été faite par: pixiv id: ****1993813**_


	2. Chapter 2

8 h du matin. Haruka et Makoto dorment côte à côte dans le même lit. Ils avaient du attendre que toute la famille Tachibana s'endorme avant de se rejoindre , de peur de se faire surprendre. Car même s'ils étaient dans la même chambre , ils se sentaient éloignés l'un de l'autre s'ils étaient dans des couchettes séparées. Dormir ensemble était pour eux un moment de détente et de complicité privilégié. Ils ne faisaient pas obligatoirement l'amour avant: le simple fait d'être allongés ensemble , leurs corps collés , leur procurait un plaisir immense. Ils étaient tout simplement fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Haruka se réveilla le premier. Il se redressa doucement et affichait un air troublé. Il souleva la couverture et soupira. C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait: son érection matinale s'était bien développée.

Il décida d'expédier ça avec deux-trois coups de main , sans même prendre la peine de changer de pièce. Il prit la boîte de mouchoir qui se trouvait sur la tête de lit et glissa sa main dans son pantalon.

"Je peux m'en occuper?"

Le cœur de Haruka fit un bond. Il fut très vite stoppé dans son élan par Makoto , dont la main s'était agrippée à la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse commencer. Il se retourna et vit son petit-ami , un délicieux sourire aux lèvres qui en disait long sur ce qu'il voulait.

Makoto était toujours partant quand il s'agissait de faire des choses coquines avec Haruka , que ce soit tôt le matin , en pleine journée ou le soir. Et il était plutôt difficile de le lui refuser.

Après qu'Haruka lui ait donné son feu vert , Makoto se dirigea à quatre pattes vers l'objet de ses convoitises , avide de le sucer. Une fois la couverture enlevée , il retira partiellement son pantalon et son caleçon , dévoilant le membre dressé de Haruka. C'est comme s'il lui avait sauté au visage.

"Mmm... Délicieux..."

Makoto prit son temps pour bien humidifier le sexe avec sa langue. Il aimait sentir la chaleur qui s'en émanait.

"-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant qu'on nous surprenne."

-Mmm... Oui..."

Il prit ça comme un ordre de sa part et en fut encore plus excité. Il le prit alors entièrement en bouche et entama des mouvements de vas-et-viens très rapides. Il se délectait du pénis de Haruka et ce dernier était de plus en plus excité par les gémissements intenses que poussait sa source de plaisir. Un dernier coup ajouté à une petite caresse sur la base le fit instantanément jouir.

Makoto avait le visage couvert de sperme et ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour lui. Il continuait de lécher les dernières gouttes de semence qui perlaient le long du sexe de Haruka.

"Mmm... Vraiment délicieux..."

* * *

_**Est ce que ce genre d"histoires" courtes avec Makoto en uke vous plaisent? Après avoir écrit la première histoire , j'ai découvert un tumblr (makotoisabottom) qui proposent plein de petits drabbles avec Makoto en uke (SouMako , HaruMako...) . ça m'a donné l'idée de faire un peu la même chose (des trucs un peu plus courts) mais à ma façon.. et en moins bien je dirais haha**_

_**Mais Makoto en uke est TELLEMENT irrésistible que je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire dessus (des trucs pas très catholiques du moins)**_

_**SEE YOU SOON!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Haruka avait proposé à Makoto d'emménager avec lui. Ce dernier se réjouit immédiatement de cette demande. Cela allait être déjà plus pratique pour eux de se voir sans avoir à basculer sans cesse entre deux appartements et surtout , vivre avec son petit-ami promettait d'être très excitant. Ils allaient être encore plus souvent ensemble et ils allaient pouvoir goûter aux joies de la vie de couple. Et cette année passé côte à côte fut fabuleuse autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Makoto voulait fêter ça dignement. Tout d'abord , un repas fait avec amour ferait certainement plaisir à Haruka. Même si, le goût ne serait pas forcément au rendez-vous. Ensuite , un bon bain le comblerait , surtout après une journée de travail épuisante au possible. Et pour finir , leurs corps allaient enfin pouvoir s'unir , dans une nuit que Makoto promettait d'être encore plus torride que d'habitude.

En effet , une petite surprise allait attendre Haruka au lit.

* * *

Quand il passa le seuil de la porte à son retour du travail , il n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever ses chaussures que Makoto lui sauta dessus.

"-M-Makoto... Tu m'étou-!"

Après avoir desserré sa prise , Makoto passa ses bras sur ses épaules , les laissa glisser amoureusement à l'arrière puis l'embrassa fougueusement.

"-Mmm... Nnnah..."

Makoto se laissait complètement aller , il tentait de transmettre toute sa joie par le biais de cet intense baiser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire.

"-Ça fait un an!" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Haruka le regarda d'un air interrogé tandis qu'il desserrait son col et reprenait son souffle.

"-Un an qu'on habite ensemble , Haru!"

Son cœur fit un bond. Le temps passe tellement vite qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que cela faisait déjà un an. Il sourit.

"-Je vois... Ça explique cet accueil...

-Nn! Et ce n'est pas tout! Enlève vite tes chaussures et suis-moi!"

Makoto lui prit alors la main et l'emmena dans leur petite salle à manger. La table basse était joliment dressée et bizarrement , une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir et retourna aux fourneaux. Haruka ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air inquiet.

"-Ne t'en fais pas et installe-toi bien! Aujourd'hui , c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout. Tu dois être tellement fatigué..."

Après quelques minutes de dernières préparations , il pointa enfin le bout de son nez , une grande poêle à la main. Il posa un filet de maquereau grillé visiblement très bien exécuté dans l'assiette de Haruka ainsi que dans la sienne. Et pour finir , une bonne portion de riz en sauce en accompagnement.

"-C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?

-Oui! J'ai bien suivi tes conseils de cuisine que tu m'as donné jusqu'à maintenant alors j'espère que ce sera bon..."

Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus , si on s'en fiait à la délicieuse odeur , et ce n'est pas Haruka qui allait dire le contraire. Après avoir prit une bouchée de son poisson avec un peu de riz , ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Et ceux de Makoto aussi en le voyant comme ça. Il attendit le verdict.

"-Makoto... C'est délicieux..."

Il en fut ravi. Voir son petit-ami enthousiaste en mangeant un plat qu'il avait fait lui-même était la meilleure des récompenses pour son labeur.

Après manger , Haruka lui intima de s'approcher avec son doigt. Makoto se dirigea vers lui à quatre pattes. Genoux à terre et enfin face à lui , il lui dit:

"-J'ai profité de mon jour de congé pour faire ce repas. Même si c'est pas grand chose , je voulais quand même marquer le coup... Et puis je voulais pas t'accabler après cette journée de travail anormalement longue pour toi."

Haruka approcha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

"-Merci , Makoto. Ce week-end , quand on aura plus de temps , je te promets de passer toute la journée avec toi."

Makoto était au bord des larmes tellement il était heureux. Il se pressa de lui faire un câlin pour cacher ses yeux humides. Haruka lui caressa la tête en souriant.

"-Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour la suite?

-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais sûrement prendre un bain... avec moi?"

Même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne refuserait pas , il le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu , comme pour le supplier. Haruka s'apprêta à répondre à ses avances mais son regard fut très vite attiré par autre chose. Il lorgnait sur son t-shirt qui baillait et qui lui dévoilait partiellement l'épaule. Une fine bretelle noire ornée d'un petit nœud papillon rose l'entourait.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? ...

-Haru? De quoi tu pa-aaah!"

Haruka lui souleva son t-shirt sans retenue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ce que Makoto portait: un soutien-gorge -visiblement conçu pour être porté par des hommes- lui moulait délicieusement son torse puissant. Ça ne lésinait pas sur la dentelle , c'était même assez tape à l'oeil , mais ça allait tellement bien à Makoto... Les couleurs , rose et noir , rendait l'ensemble encore plus sexy et provoquant aux yeux de Haruka , qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette découverte.

"-Haruuu... C'était censé être une surprise...

-C'est réussi , je t'assure.

-Oui , mais pas tout de suite... T-tu aurais du découvrir ça après... au lit."

Il avait donc aussi prévu ça , pensa Haruka. Tout d'abord touché par l'attention , il se demanda ensuite où et comment il avait pu se procurer un truc pareil. Il tripota avec attention les petits rubans et tira sur les lacets qui décoraient le soutien-gorge. Il avait l'air plus qu'intéressé. Makoto le regarda faire sans rien dire et se dit qu'au point où ils en étaient , autant tout montrer.

"-Tu veux...en voir plus?"

Il guida Haruka d'un regard vers son pantalon. Il comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir et se pressa de le dé-zipper. Là encore , un sous-vêtement inhabituel l'habillait: une culotte noire , toute en dentelle , avec un seul petit nœud rose au milieu et une transparence plus marquée.

Haruka le tâta encore avec intérêt et découvrit que le tissu était beaucoup plus fin qu'il n'y paraissait.

"-Nnn... Ça te plait?"

Makoto était de plus en plus excité par la situation. Voir Haruka l'examiner comme ça , le toucher avec autant d'attention... il adorait ça. Et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il ait une érection.

"-Énormément."

Les battements de cœur de Makoto s'accélérèrent. Il le fit alors basculer en arrière et prit d'assaut une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Haruka prit son visage entre ses deux mains et intensifia le baiser. Son genou tapotait contre l'entrejambe durcie de Makoto.

"Nnnn... Ha-Haru! Mmm -j-je... Nnaah!

-Tu en veux déjà plus? On devait pas prendre un bain avant?"

Il fit glisser une de ses bretelles et l'embrassa au creux de l'épaule. Makoto gémit plus fort en guise de réponse.

"-Je vois... Quel impatient..."

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand Makoto veut Haruka , il l'a toujours , quelque soit l'humeur de ce dernier. Il sait ce qui peut le faire craquer et il aime le surprendre , le satisfaire...

Une fois dans leur chambre , Haruka se focalisa encore sur l'ensemble de Makoto. Le nez fourré dans son cou qu'il ne cessait de couvrir de baisers et de léchouilles , il tâta le tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine. Il appuya et titilla parfois ses deux boutons de chair qui pontaient de manière provocante à travers. Et Makoto profitait de ses caresses , les bras en arrière.

"-Haa... Haru... Je suis content...aah... que ça te plaise...

-Mmm... C'est bien parce que c'est toi..."

Il passa ses mains sous le soutien-gorge et tripota son torse avidement. Il souhaitait le toucher peau contre peau sans pour autant enlever cet ensemble et Makoto le comprit bien. Ce dernier avait toujours cette envie de le satisfaire au mieux , de l'exciter le plus possible.

"-Haru... Allonge toi..."

Il le poussa doucement et s'installa sur lui. Après avoir dé-zippé son pantalon et enlevé son boxer , il écarta ses jambes , se pencha en arrière et posa ses mains de chaque côté du lit pour être mieux installé. Il commença alors à frotter sa virilité contre le sexe dressé et proéminent de Haruka. De plus en plus vite.

Le tissu était très fin et Makoto pouvait sentir la chaleur du pénis sur lequel il s'agitait comme s'il ne portait rien du tout. Les sensations étaient intenses , le jeune homme ne se contrôlait déjà plus et ne suivait que son instinct qui était encore plus avide de Haruka.

"-Haan! Ouii! Ha-Haru! C'est...haaa! C'est trop bon...!"

Ses hanches de balançaient encore plus vite et le rythme devint très endiablé.

"-Quelle endurance..."

Haruka profita du délicieux spectacle qui lui était offert. Dans cette position , il pouvait voir avec précision tous les détails de la tenue affriolante de Makoto. Les petits rubans se secouaient en cadence avec ses jambes musclées , ainsi que les deux bretelles qui avaient glissé le long de ses arrières-bras.

Makoto jouit alors impudiquement en mouillant sa petite culotte. Cependant , il était encore dur et désireux d'en avoir plus , tout comme Haruka qui ne voulait maintenant plus qu'une chose: reprendre le dessus et lui faire enfin l'amour. Il lui demanda de se retourner.

"-Soulève tes fesses et garde tes jambes écartées."

Makoto s'exécuta et Haruka se contenta de ne retirer qu'une seule partie du sous-vêtement: celle qui lui cachait l'anus. Quand il la souleva , il le découvrit palpitant , rougi et gonflé. Il en voulait définitivement plus.

"-Regarde moi dans quel état tu es..."

Makoto trembla de plaisir quand il sentit le doigt de Haruka plonger d'un coup sec dans son intimité.

"-Aaaah!"

Il s'amusa à le faire tournoyer dedans , à en rajouter un autre et à faire de petits mouvements de vas-et-viens rapides. La chair brûlante et mouillée de Makoto se serra autour et son sexe encore dur se balançait d'envie.

"-Haruuu...! Je la veux... Ta-ta..!"

Lui aussi ne pouvait maintenant plus attendre. Il retourna une dernière fois Makoto pour que ce dernier lui fasse face et le pénétra violemment. Son sexe le remplissait intégralement et lui procurait une sensation presque électrique à chacun de ses coups de rein. Makoto avait les bras en arrière serrés autour de son coussin et gémissait , criait le nom de son petit-ami. Son sexe se secouait et répandait sur son ventre et celui de Haruka le sperme de la dernière fois. Il lui intima d'aller plus fort , de le toucher de partout , à chaque endroit où il brûlait d'envie.

Haruka souleva le haut de Makoto sans pour autant l'enlever complètement et commença à sucer ses tétons durcis , à les téter avidement. Ses hanches finirent par bouger toutes seules et son sexe frappa sa prostate à plusieurs reprises.

Les sensations des deux jeunes hommes furent décuplées , tout alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que Haruka jouisse enfin à l'intérieur de son bien-aimé.

Il s'étala de tout son long sur lui et haletait en cœur avec lui.

"-Makoto... Tu es vraiment... haaa... incroyable..."

* * *

_**Finalement , je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à me tenir à une histoire COURTE. C'est bien dommage. Mais selon la suggestion d'une lectrice , je m'essayerai bien au système des "requêtes" . Vous avez juste à m'envoyer des suggestions d'intrigues , de situations que vous voulez que je mette en scène et je tenterais de pondre un truc pas mal. Et n'hésitez pas à me demander des trucs bien érotiques hein!**_

_**SEE YOU SOON!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Le quotidien de Haruka et Makoto était toujours ponctué de moments de bonheur. Les deux jeunes amoureux ne s'ennuyaient jamais et chaque jour avait son lot de surprises. Ils faisaient tout ensemble et s'étaient trouvé de nouveaux passes temps depuis que leur vie de couple avait prit un autre tournant. En effet , ils avaient maintenant 23 ans. Grâce aux efforts de chacun , ils s'étaient offert un bel appartement où ils y coulaient ensemble des jours paisibles. Ils basculaient ainsi entre boulot , sorties en amoureux et loisirs. Des loisirs variés , qui les rassemblaient , les ravissaient et leur donnaient encore plus le sentiment d'avoir une vie de couple comblée.

* * *

Haruka avait toujours aimé dessiner. Il avait prouvé plus d'une fois son talent et même le club art de son lycée voulait le recruter à l'époque. Mais l'amour de l'eau était plus fort que tout. Maintenant qu'il avait plus le temps , il aimait s'adonner à ce loisir en griffonnant par ci par là quelques esquisses.

Makoto aimait le voir à l'oeuvre. Il le trouvait très beau avec ses paupières baissées , attentif à son ouvrage , et ses doigts fins autour du crayon qui parcourait la feuille. Il lui arrivait souvent de lui servir de modèle. Selon Haruka , son corps était fait pour l'art et il ne se lassait jamais de le dessiner. C'était une autre façon pour lui de le redécouvrir. Pose simple ou pose plus exacerbée et provocante , c'était toujours un plaisir pour Haruka de dessiner son amant.

C'était bien sur un plaisir partagé par Makoto. Lui aimait tout simplement sentir le regard intense et concentré de son petit-ami parcourir son corps. C'était comme s'il le touchait de partout et ça l'excitait parfois au point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller. Pourtant , leurs séances étaient toujours silencieuses. Haruka donnait juste quelques instructions à Makoto , qui lui ne faisait du bruit que quand il bougeait un peu.

Mais malgré ce silence , elles demeuraient très intenses et érotiques et les deux jeunes hommes ressentaient très bien cela. Il y avait toujours une sorte de désir sous-jacent , comme s'ils faisaient l'amour par le biais du dessin.

Surtout quand ces séances se faisaient au lit.

Makoto avait les bras en arrière , ce qui dévoilait encore plus ses muscles saillants. L'intégralité de son corps était au service de Haruka , qui le dévorait du regard avant de crobarder dans son carnet.

"Cambre-toi un peu" , "Pose ta main sur ton torse" , "Soulève un peu ta jambe" étaient quelques-uns des ordres qu'il lui donnait. Ces séances au lit uniquement rythmées par la respiration de chacun se finissaient souvent de la même façon. L'environnement était propice et l'ambiance sensuelle qui précédait était plus que stimulante.

Après avoir fini son dessin , Haruka posait son crayon et son carnet. Makoto frissonnait toujours en sachant ce qui allait suivre. Ils se mettaient alors d'accord par un regard et le plus grand , toujours allongé , se laissait toucher par les mains expertes de son amant. Cette fois-ci , c'était sur son corps qu'il dessinait , avec sa langue humide et avide. Il avait encore une emprise totale sur lui et sur toutes ses positions. Il lui écartait les jambes , le pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de lui , lui palpait son torse puissant et luisant de sueur...

Le corps de Makoto était peut-être fait pour l'art mais il était surtout destiné à Haruka.

* * *

**_Cette fois-ci , une histoire un peu plus courte. Vu que j'adore dessiner et que depuis pas mal de temps maintenant , je dessine beaucoup BEAUCOUP Makoto , je me suis dit que si Haruka était à ma place , il serait loin d'être indifférent à son délicieux modèle... _**

**_SEE YOU SOON!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tout ce que je veux , c'est passer la journée avec toi."

Voilà ce que m'a répondu Makoto quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il souhaitait pour son anniversaire. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Toujours à me ménager , à être aux petits soins , sans se soucier de ce que moi je veux vraiment. Lorsque lui se décarcasse à m'en trouver un , il a l'air autant heureux que moi dés lors que je lui dis que ça me plaît. De toute manière je finis toujours par lui en acheter un.

* * *

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de matinal , à la différence de Makoto , qui aime lézarder au lit quand il ne travaille pas. Mais ce matin-là , il était déjà bien éveillé tandis que je me levais. Il était sept heures. En émérgeant , je sentis sa main caresser doucement mon torse. Je me retournai. Sa tête était posée sur mon bras droit tendu - et maintenant enquilosé - et son corps était collé amoureusement contre le mien. Il me sourit.

"Bonjour , Haru."

Les traits de lumière s'échappant de notre fenêtre au dessus de la tête de lit -un petit luxe qu'on s'était accordé- rendaient son expression encore plus angélique. Malgré ces nombreux moix de cohabitation , je suis toujours surpris et heureux de le voir chaque matin à mes côtés. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser.

"Joyeux anniversaire , Makoto."

Je le fis basculer sur le côté et parsemai ses lèvres et son cou de baisers. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi.

"Mm..."

Quand je me détachai de lui , il m'adressa un magnifique sourire , ma faiblesse.

"Aujourd'hui , tu es à moi."

Je souris à cette réflexion. J'étais toujours à lui , et pas seulement aujourd'hui. A la différence que là , il m'empechait carrément de me lever. A chaque mouvement que je tentais , il enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille. J'étais en tailleur sur notre lit en désordre et lui était collé contre mon dos.

De faibles protestations lui échappait.

"Ne pars pas..."

Je soupirai. C'était idiot de sa part de me dire ça , surtout avec un ton aussi triste.

"Je vais pas loin , tu sais."

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi en guise de réponse. Makoto était décidément quelqu'un de tétu. Je dépliai mes jambes croisées et me tirai - non sans peine - hors du lit. Enfin pieds au sol , il se résigna finalement à me lâcher. Il était maintenant étendu sur son ventre de tout son long , ses bras pendants par dessus le bord du lit. Les couvertures n'avaient pas pu résister à tant d'agitation et étaient en bataille , éparpillées autour du corps de Makoto. Qui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de sa nudité plus que ça.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose , mais sa voix était camouflée par l'épais tissu qui recouvrait ses lèvres. Je me rapprochai de lui et lui secouai légérement l'épaule pour l'inciter à se bouger un peu. Il leva la tête , me dévoilant des yeux brillants et plaintifs. Je connaissais ce regard.

"J'ai envie de toi." me dit-il doucement.

Il se redressa langoureusement et s'assit sur ses genoux. Sa main se dirigea vers la mienne. Elle m'invitait à le rejoindre en me tirant faiblement. Je haussais un sourcil.

Alors c'était comme ça? Makoto avait , d'un coup , envie de le faire? Pas que je sois contre , bien au contraire , mais était-ce ce qu'il voulait dire par "Aujourd'hui , tu es à moi?"

Son regard se faisait insistant , et voyant que je ne répondais pas , il accentua sa prise autour de mon poignet.

Il me voulait donc comme cadeau.

"Maintenant?" rétorquai-je , sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Il me dévoila son éréction cachée par sa main logée entre ses cuisses. Proéminent , elle répondait définitivement à ma question.

"S'il-s'il te plaît Haru."

M'implorer était inutile , cela nourrissait juste ses fantasmes et les miens par la même occasion. Supplier le conforter dans son désir de faire de moi quelqu'un de dominateur durant l'acte. Il savait très bien comment tout se finirait: je finis toujours par céder à ses avances , quel que soit l'endroit , quelle que soit l'heure...

Je regarde avec insistance son sexe palpitant. Mon regard froid le fait rougir encore plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la gêne ou de l'excitation , mais le connaissant , ce doit être un peu des deux.

"-C'est plus fort que moi... quand je suis avec toi , j'ai envie...et...

-Et?

-Tu-tu m'as embrassé..."

Je souris. Il lui arrive parfois d'avoir des paroles aussi innocentes que celles d'un enfant. Il me donne vraiment envie de le taquiner.

"Je vois. Alors..."

Mes doigts passèrent furtivement sur une de ses mèches de cheveux.

"...si tu veux qu'on le fasse , essaie de me donner envie."

Il m'est toujours très facile de lire en Makoto. A ce moment , je vis son excitation augmenter. Toujours hésitant à faire le premier pas mais avide de sensations. Je repris place sur le lit et m'adossai sur les coussins , laissant Makoto faire le reste.

"Suce."

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers moi. A quatres pattes , il commença à lécher mon membre dans toute sa longueur. Sa langue était déjà chaude et terriblement humide. Taquine , elle lapa par moment l'extremité. Il leva les yeux vers moi. Je soutins ce regard plein de malice tout en aperçevant ses jambes s'écarter un peu plus lorsqu'il capta le mien.

Il avait aimé cette froideur.

Tout de suite après , sa bouche pulpeuse s'enroula autour de mon membre , qui s'enfonça au fond de sa gorge dans des mouvements de vas-et-viens. La gêne de tout à l'heure s'était vite envolée.

La pièce se remplit petit à petit de ses gémissements étouffé. Mon membre était littéralement emprisonné dans son intégralité dans la bouche de Makoto , qui le palpait , le suçotait dans des mouvements gauches mais à la fois maîtrisés.

Lorsqu'il se retira , l'air de la pièce se remit à frôler mon éréction. Mais cette sensation de vide fut rapidement comblée par Makoto , qui me grimpait dessus maladroitement. Ses bourses étaient pressées impudiquement contre les miennes et ses genoux étaient de chaque côté de mon corps. Il se mit à dévorer mon cou , tout en continuant de lâcher ses gémissements provocateurs. Contre mon échine , son souffle était chaud , tout comme son corps , que je sentis tressauter lorsque ma cuisse remonta pour se serrer entre ses fesses. Mais je gardai mes bras autour des coussins , luttant contre moi-même pour ne pas le toucher directement.

"Haru... Touche moi..."

Il commença à se frotter contre ma cuisse.

"Tes mains... s'il te plaît..."

Son torse se plaqua contre le mien , lui transmettant sa chaleur , ses palpitations.

"Pas encore." lui répondis-je froidement.

J'appuyais alors plus intensément sur son intimité avec ma jambe.

"Prépare toi tout seul et chevauche-moi."

Excité à l'idée que je prenne le dessus par la suite , il ne rechigna pas à la tâche et s'empressa d'humidifier ses doigts. Deux suffirent à l'habituer. Lorsqu'il s'empala sur moi , sa voix atteignit un octave inédit. Ses poussées étaient lentes mais terriblement sensuelles et sa chait brulante se serrait autour de mon sexe. Makoto exprimait son désir par sa voix , ses mots , sa gestuelle. Il passa les cheveux transpirants de son front en arrière , tandis que son autre main était pressée subtilement contre mon ventre , lui servant d'appui.

La peau de ses fesses claquaient contre celle de mes cuisses à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne regardait que moi , ne lâchait pas des yeux mon visage , comme s'il essayait à tout pris de se raccrocher à ce seul contact. Je le sentis frémissant , il voulait que j'intervienne , sans quoi il ne serait pas pleinement satisfait. Après tout , c'est son anniversaire , alors autant lui en faire profiter.

"C'est bon , enlève toi."

Il acquiesça silencieusement , le visage rougi et le regard absent. Nos positions s'inversèrent alors. Il écarta ses jambes pour m'accueillir et je m'imiscai à nouveau en lui. Mes poussées étaient douces , pas trop brusques mais les mots de Makoto m'inçitèrent à en faire plus. Je m'éxecutai , martelant plus vite à mesure que mon excitation augmentait.

"C'est-si... bon..."

Il ne cessait de faire l'éloge de mes gestes , de dire à quel point j'étais doué , à quel point je le satisfaisait. Il fut vite difficile de le comprendre tant sa voix partait dans les aigus et se coupait par moments. Le plaisir avait raison de lui et lui faisait perdre toute notion des choses. La soudaine envie de m'emparer de ses lèvres m'envahit et tandis que je m'éxcutai , il s'agrippa à moi amoureusement , me faisant profiter de ses mains chaudes sur mes épaules , sur mon dos.

Sentant la jouissance arriver , je me détachai de lui et attrapai ses jambes frémissantes afin de les écarter d'avantage. Mes mouvements de hanches se firent plus secs , plus vifs et ma cadence effrénée fit bouger Makoto dans tous les sens , alors que ses poings se serraient autour de son coussin. Soudainement , son torse se cambra , il cria mon nom plus fort et se resserra autour de moi.

Son sperme jaillit de son sexe dans un son bref , excitant , avant de se répandre sur son ventre.

Il ne fallut plus que quelques poussées pour que je le rejoigne à mon tour dans l'orgasme.

Affalé sur lui , nos corps transpiraient l'un contre l'autre , nos respirations étaient à l'unisson. Le fait de ne faire qu'un avec lui , ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant , était toujours grisant et je me sentais envoûté par ses déclarations qu'il me susurrait à chaque fois à l'oreille après tant d'efforts. Sa simplicité avait fait que je lui suffisais en tant que cadeau , qu'il ne voulait que moi durant cette journée qui , finalement , n'était pas si différente des autres.

De toute manière , il aura quand même son cadeau.


	6. Chapter 6

_**De retour sur cette compilation! **_

_**/!\ Cette fois-ci , point de HaruMako mais du SouMako. Et de la tromperie. **_

_**Pour ViolinSama : j'ai bien pris ta requête en compte. Le prochain chapitre se passera dans l'eau , promis! Et merci pour ta gentille review héhé**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Haru est mon premier amour ... et pendant longtemps j'ai cru qu'il serait le dernier.

Je veux dire , on a vécu un nombre incalculable de choses ensemble et ce , depuis qu'on est enfants. Mes sentiments pour lui ont très rapidement basculé d''amitié à amour et je n'ai même pas hésité une seconde pour lui l'avouer.

Notre relation est pour moi une bénédiction et ça me fait toujours sourire quand je pense à la chance que j'ai de l'avoir.

Seulement , je reste humain.

Il m'arrive de regarder d'autres hommes , d'en trouver certains attirants au point de me projeter avec eux dans des situations embarrassantes. Tromper Haru a longtemps été quelque chose d'inconcevable pour moi. Mais avec le recul , le concept même commençait à m'exciter. Et avoir une relation à trois a toujours été un de mes fantasmes premier.

Car évidemment que Haru me satisfait toujours autant sexuellement , évidemment que je l'aime comme au premier jour... Mais certains de mes fantasmes vont bien au delà de ce que lui peut comprendre. Comment réagirait il si je lui disais que j'aimerais coucher avec d'autres hommes devant lui?

* * *

Les sorties en boîte sont un bon moyen pour en rencontrer. Je peux y aller sans me soucier de ce que pourra dire Haru à mon retour.

_C'est que maintenant que tu rentre? Et avec qui t'étais?_

Il ne dira jamais ça. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de jaloux.

Des lors que j'entre dans un club , je change radicalement. La musique me transporte littéralement , me donne envie de bouger mon corps devant tous ces hommes avides , devant leurs regards insistants.

J'aime quand ils me regardent avec convoitise , qu'ils viennent se coller contre moi sur la piste de danse. Je me tortille alors en rythme avec les battements de la musique , tournoyant mes hanches à mesure qu'ils s'approchent de moi. Sentir leur érections marteler contre moi est signe de victoire.

J'aime me faire désirer , c'est pourquoi mes petite aventures ne se limitent qu'à de simples frottements. Je les laisse sur le carreau , les abandonnant pour reprendre mon souffle.

Je sais ce qu'ils veulent , mais jamais je ne le leur accorde. Les faire baver est mon seul loisir.

Le seul homme qui me donne envie d'aller plus loin ne danse jamais. Il reste assis au bar , avec toujours un verre entre ses doigts. Son prénom est Sousuke. Sousuke Yama quelque chose. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre son nom de famille.

Je l'ai surpris en train de me regarder plus d'une fois mais jamais il n'a détourné les yeux. Il assume complètement.

Nos seules interactions se font par le regard. Il scrute tout mon corps avec intensité , sans jamais montrer un seul signe de résignation , sans jamais venir vers moi.

À ce moment là , je me trémousse toujours plus vigoureusement. C'est presque inconscient. Je veux qu'il ne regarde que moi , je veux qu'il prenne du plaisir en me regardant.

Je veux le séduire.

* * *

Ce soir , je vais tout faire pour que ça change.

Tellement sur de moi que j'ai prévenu Haru que je rentrerais plus tard.

Il ne veut pas faire le premier pas? Tant pis. Pour une fois , je veux bien céder.

En entrant dans la boîte , je le repère , fidèle à son poste. Toujours assis au bar , seul , un verre de je ne sais quel alcool à la main.

Lui aussi me repère des _lors_ que je m'enfonce dans le club. La foule a l'air plus dense que d'habitude , c'est pourquoi je reste un peu aux abords de façon à ce qu'il puisse me voir clairement.

Ça y est. Je sens son regard posé sur moi.

Automatiquement , mon corps commence à onduler lentement sur les premières notes.

Il porte son verre à ses lèvres pour siroter une gorgée de sa boisson.

La musique s'accélère. Je roule des hanches plus fermement , cambrant mon dos le plus possible.

Je le vois décroiser ses jambes. Il les écartent lentement , s'affale progressivement sur son tabouret.

Mon posterieur pointe en sa direction tandis que je lui fais dos , me donnant l'impression d'être entre ses deux jambes. Je me retourne et le gratifie d'un petit sourire. Son expression , quand à lui , ne change pas.

Ses yeux perçants m'observent avec toujours autant d'intensité. Tellement intense que j'ai l'impression qu'il me touche. Je parviens à peine à maintenir ce regard mais tente de le soumettre à son tour à quelques-uns de mes atouts.

Prétextant une température corporelle trop élevée , je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ma langue passe lentement sur mes lèvres , ma bouche reste subtilement entrouverte. Je veux qu'il se rende compte de chaque détail de mes gestes.

Mon corps se balance sur les sonorités sensuelles de la musique , sur ses battements répétitifs.

Je ne fais même plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. Le contact des hommes qui se collent contre moi au même moment ne représente maintenant que des frôlements. Ce n'est que lui et moi.

Le morceau touche à sa fin. Mes hanches tournoient doucement en rythme avec les dernières notes. Pour la dernière fois.

Du coin de l'oeil , je le vois poser son verre. Il s'approche alors , le regard toujours posé sur moi , fier et imperturbable. C'est finalement lui qui fera le premier pas.

À mesure que la distance entre nous deux se réduit , mon coeur s'accélère. Je continue de danser malgré tout. Rester planter au milieu de la piste pour l'attendre serait parfaitement idiot de ma part.

Cette fois-ci , un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui en dit long sur ses intentions.

Qu'il vienne. Je n'attends que ça depuis le début.

Enfin devant moi , il prend ma main et m'emmène loin de la foule. Terriblement entreprenant.

* * *

La musique étouffée qui martèle en fond à quelque chose de grisant. La vie continue de l'autre côté tandis que lui et moi sommes dans les toilettes vides et mal éclairés du club.

Je me fais dévorer. Sa bouche est pressée contre la mienne , lui transmet sa chaleur , son humidité... Il me lèche le cou , me susurre mon prénom que j'ai à peine eu le temps de lui donner avant qu'il me saute dessus.

Mes gémissements , les frottements de tissus , ses coups de langue patauds , ses mains qui s'agrippent à mes fesses , tout est un véritable bordel , un bordel terriblement excitant.

C'est la première fois que j'embrasse une autre personne que Haru. Et ça ne me procure rien d'autre que de l'excitation.

Qu'est ce qu'il penserait s'il me voyait?

Il me traiterait de traître ?

De salope?

Il pourrait me punir comme je le mérite.

Je veux voir sa réaction quand il me surprend en train de faire l'amour avec Sousuke. Je veux voir son érection grandissante , incontrôlable tandis qu'il me regarde me faire prendre par un autre homme.

Mais au fur et à mesure que Sousuke m'embrasse , mon esprit vacille. Il a un total contrôle sur moi. À un tel point que je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

Une limite a clairement été franchie. Je suis à un point où je ne peux plus me cantonner à un simple baiser , aussi intense soit-il.

Je passe mes bras par dessus ses épaules fortes , fais glisser mes mains le long de son dos. Nos entrejambes sont inévitablement pressées les unes contre les autres et Sousuke n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour aggriper la mienne. Il la palpe avec force , agressivité.

J'en quémande plus , je tente d'approfondir le contact sur sa main. Il comprend et dezippe mon pantalon d'un coup sec. Ses doigts plongent dans mon boxer et caressent vigoureusement mon membre saucissonné dans ce tissu beaucoup trop gênant à un moment pareil.

Le temps de reprendre notre souffle et je me retourne pour prendre appui sur le mur.

Mes fesses se soulèvent dans sa direction , demandand de l'attention. Lentement , je fais glisser mon boxer le long de mes cuisses. L'air de la cabine caresse mon épiderme , toutes mes parties les plus intimes.

Ma respiration est saccadée mais je parviens à lui demander ce que je souhaite.

Toujours aussi sauvagement , il écarte mes deux lobes de chair et y insère son sexe maintenant nu entre.

Cette fois-ci , c'est moi qui prend le contrôle. C'est moi qui m'agite sur son membre dur comme la pierre , qui maîtrise la vitesse comme bon me semble. Je commence à m'y frotter doucement , dans des mouvements presque au ralenti , pour finalement me balancer dessus sans merci , sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

C'est bon , c'est terriblement bon.

Sa taille est parfaite , sa chaleur électrisante , ses palpitations communicatives.

Goûter à un tout autre sexe me donne l'impression de changer de dimension.

Je le sens se pencher vers moi alors que ses mains sont encore aggrippées à mes fesses. Son souffle chaud me frôle l'oreille.

Il m'invite chez lui.

Tout mon corps frissonne d'anticipation.

Il en veut plus , j'en veux plus. Aucune raison de le laisser sur la touche comme je l'ai fait avec tous les autres.

Je stoppe tout mouvement et me retourne vers lui. Un léger sourire , les yeux embués , j'articule une réponse positive.

Je veux changer de dimension.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Et voilà une petite histoire sur le thème de l'eau comme le voulait Violin-Sama!**_

**_J'espère qu'elle te plaira comme elle plaira à tous. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

L'eau et Makoto.

Mes deux "grands amours" je dirais.

Non. Je ne peux pas dire ça comme ça. S'il m'entendait , Makoto fulminerait.

C'est clair que la comparaison ne serait pas très flatteuse pour lui. Sauf s'il a compris que j'adore l'eau plus que je ne le devrais -moi même j'en suis conscient- .

Disons que cet élément ne me laisse pas indifférent. Il m'apporte du confort , de la satisfaction à son contact. C'est un peu la même chose avec Makoto. Je me sens bien et détendu a ses côtés.

Il y a aussi une certaine attirance , quelque chose qui me pousse à aller vers l'eau. C'est presque une obsession , un besoin. Tout comme j'ai besoin de Makoto.

Et si les deux étaient combinés ? Je devrais être le mieux placé pour le savoir étant donné le nombre de fois où on a nagé ensemble. Mais bizarrement , je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'y attarder.

* * *

"Haru ! Le bain est prêt ! »

Je levai les yeux de mon magazine. La veille , je m'étais promis de plus me pencher sur l'alliance "eau-Makoto". Le moment était venu.

Du couloir , je pus entendre Makoto fredonner un air inconnu. Sa voix guillerette me fit sourire. Visiblement , prendre un bain l'enthousiasmait autant que moi.

En entrant dans la salle d'eau , la vapeur me sauta au visage. Et le décor qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était des plus plaisants.

Les miroirs étaient embués , les serviettes soigneusement préparées … et le boxer de Makoto glissait le long de ses jambes , dévoilant toutes ses parties les plus intimes. À croire qu'il avait attendu que j'arrive pour que je puisse voir ça. Une fois nu , il se dirigea vers la baignoire avant d'y entrer gracieusement. La pièce était déjà une étuve et les senteurs de savons , de shampoings se mêlaient à cette atmosphère chargée mais agréable.

En entamant de me déshabiller , je lorgnais sur la baignoire dans laquelle il était installé. Un regard brillant , comme celui d'un enfant , alors qu'il jouait avec un amas de bulles en m'attendant.

'Viens , Haru."

Je pouvais sentir une pointe d'impatience dans le ton qu'il avait pris , même si sa voix restait douce. Il me regardait d'un air taquin , un air qui donnait l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose. En l'occurrence , il avait vu que je l'epiais avec un peu trop d'insistance.

« Décale-toi un peu… »

Je tapotais légèrement son dos pour avoir une place derrière lui. Une fois assis , Makoto remonta ses jambes vers lui et s'adossa contre moi. Son corps luisant d'eau glissait sur mon torse. Il gigota nerveusement afin de trouver une position adéquate. Sa position préférée. Un petit soupir de satisfaction de sa part et c'était parti pour une bonne heure de caresses et de câlins , le tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse qui sentait bon les produits de toilette.

Je sentis son dos se contracter tandis qu'il continuait de jouer avec de la mousse. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas profiter d'un moment de détente plus de deux minutes sans s'agiter. Mais ça me donnait l'occasion de pouvoir l'examiner sans qu'il fasse attention à moi.

Les gouttes qui glissent le long de son dos , qui se logent dans le creux de ses muscles... C'est clairement une esthétique. L'éclairage faible du dehors provoqué par les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée se répercutent sur son corps , tout comme les stries du volet qui nuancent les couleurs de sa peau.

Oui , son dos est définitivement son atout. Tellement que les gens ne seraient pas étonnés d'apprendre que sa spécialité est le dos crawlé. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'en rendais compte que maintenant mais... J'ai juste l'impression de le redécouvrir.

Ah.

Ça y est.

Il veut son câlin.

Disons qu'aujourd'hui , j'avais pensé prendre les devants. C'était clairement mon objectif. Examiner son corps humide , profiter de la vue de cette association eau + Makoto , pour enfin passer à quelque chose de plus poussé.

Mais questions avances , il me bat toujours. Et il sait y faire.

Cette façon inattendue qu'il a de se tourner vers moi , la façon dont il me sourit , me demande tendrement. Il a ce quelque chose d'hypnotique , ce truc qui fait que tu ne peux pas lui résister.

Son dos se frotte sur mon torse pour accentuer son souhait. Je passe alors mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer plus fort. Bras qu'il ne tarde pas à aggriper amoureusement , dans un soupir de contentement. Sa tête bascule en arrière pour se poser sur mon épaule. Ses yeux sont fermés , ses lèvres articulent un sourire délicat. Il se laisse doucement porter par cette douce quietude.

Au bout de 10 minutes , la prise de ses mains sur mes bras se défait peu à peu. Les miennes en profitent pour descendre sur son ventre. Je le caresse dans des mouvements circulaires , rendus lents sous l'eau. Ses genoux emergeants de la surface s'écartent alors progressivement , comme si ses jambes faiblissaient. Il a l'air de somnoler mais ses actions le trahissent.

Je feinte l'indifférence et continue d'effleurer son ventre.

"Mmm... Haru..."

Sa tête s'appuie plus intensément sur mon épaule. Cette fois-ci , ses yeux sont entrouverts et sa bouche laisse échapper de faibles marmonnements.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Sa main aggripre mon poignet et l'invite à descendre plus bas.

"Juste là... Frotte moi..."

C'est assez entreprenant de sa part de me le demander oralement.

Mais son excitation que je sens désormais palpitante sous ma paume , accompagnée de son air à moitié éveillé montre qu'il est déjà parti loin.

Les poils de son bas ventre me chatouillent le poignet tandis qu'il se frotte légèrement sur ma main. Je l'entend rire d'un air détaché.

"Hé hé... Vas-y Haru..."

Son petit rire léger se perd tandis que ma main s'enroule autour de son érection. Grosse , frémissante , je parviens même à distinguer sa chaleur de celle de l'eau. Ses halètements débutent alors , s'entrecoupent de gémissements presques inaudibles si mon oreille n'était pas à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Il passe son bras en arrière et passe sa main sur ma nuque , la caresse , joue avec quelques unes de mes mèches mouillées.

À mesure que mes mouvements le satisfait , son torse se soulève , se détache partiellement de la surface. La peau alors dévoilée est mouillée , étincelante.

Son autre main qui jusqu'à présent était paresseusement échouée sous l'eau remonte et se pose sur sa poitrine cambrée. Ses doigts s'attardent alors sur un de ses tétons , alternant avec de légers pincements et de subtils frottements.

Son souffle chaud se répercute maintenant sur mon oreille. Il s'est tourné vers moi et me regarde avec ses yeux brillants , comme s'il voulait à tout prix se raccrocher à moi.

Ma main sur son érection , l'autre sur sa cuisse et la sienne sur sa poitrine. Il veut que tout soit décuplé. Je le vois. Je le sens tandis que ses doigts caressent ma nuque tendrement , tandis que ses yeux me scrutent avec intensité.

Il veut me sentir de partout.

...

Faiblement mais sûrement , Makoto parvînt à se hisser hors de l'eau , se dirigeant vers le petit espace libre au bord de la baignoire pour s'y adosser. Dos contre moi , il souleve ses fesses dans ma direction. Sa main glisse alors le long pour finalement se placer sous ses bourses.

"Ici..."

Il écarte ses jambes sans aucune pudeur. Ses cuisses sont degoulinantes d'eau , tout son corps luit grâce au liquide.

"Met là... juste ici."

Il n'attend pas à ce que je le pénètre. Il veut de la stimulation , toujours de la stimulation.

Mon sexe tremble d'anticipation a l'idée de goûter à sa peau humide.

Makoto , impatient , s'agite en me voyant à mon tour sortir de l'eau. Ses fesses gigotent d'excitation à mesure que mon sexe s'approche de lui. Elles se convulsent lorsque je l'insère enfin entre ses deux cuisses brûlantes. Il les ressere alors sur moi , emprisonne mon penis dans cet amas de chair musclée et dodue.

Je simule alors la pénétration dans des mouvements de vas et viens lents puis rapidement plus intenses. Plus besoin de modérer mes coups de reins , je peux y aller aussi fort et aussi vite que je peux , Makoto ne risquera pas d'avoir mal.

Mon sexe se frotte frénétiquement contre ses bourses , provoquant des bruits de liquide obscènes mais totalement grisant.

L'alliance "eau-Makoto" , comme j'ai eu l'habitude de l'appeler , prend à présent tout son sens. Il ne font presque plus qu'un. Ses gouttes de pre-sperme qui pointent sur son gland glissent lentement avant de se mélanger au précieux liquide.

La sueur de sa nuque rougie se mêle aux gouttes d'eau perlant le le long de ses mèches de cheveux.

"Plus v-aaaah... Ha...Haruuu... C-... si bon..."

Ses gémissements sont lascifs , suaves et sa respiration erratique. Il ne peut articuler aucune phrase complète. Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche ne sont que des bribes de mon prénom , de mots.

J'aime quand tout se desorganise , quand nous ne suivons plus que notre instinct.

Je sais que lui aussi aime ça , qu'il aime ma douceur tout comme il aime ma sauvagerie.

Je vois son désir dans ses yeux , dans ses gestes désespérés d'en avoir plus. Je peux le voir maintenant. Il se retourne difficilement pour me regarder , pour voir ce que je lui fais. Ses yeux sont bloqués sur mes mouvements de hanches , facsinés par la rapidité avec laquelle je le "prend" , envoutés par les bruits que font mon épiderme contre le sien lorsqu'ils claquent l'un contre l'autre.

Sa bouche grande ouverte est remplie de filets de salive , ses mains s'aggripent désespérément au carrelage glissant de la baignoire. Il est déjà loin , très loin et je le sens proche de l'orgasme.

Il commence à perdre l'équilibre , ses cuisses sont tremblantes et ses jambes flanchent. J'accentue alors ma prise autour de sa taille pour le tenir plus droit et accélérer mes mouvements. À ce moment-là , tout ce que dit Makoto demeure complètement incompréhensible. La stimulation est intense , autant pour lui que pour moi , et je me sens moi aussi proche de la jouissance.

Mes sourcils se froncent et mes dents se grincent. Je suis au bord de l'explosion.

"Encore...un peu..."

Après trois puissants coups de rein bien placés , Makoto jouit impudiquement dans l'eau de la baignoire , provoquant un "splash" bref. Je fis de même quelques secondes après.

Cette fois-ci , ses jambes flancherent littéralement. Il s'affala sur le rebord de la baignoire , epuisé.

Je m'effondrais alors moi aussi sur lui avec toute la délicatesse possible pour ne pas l'ecraser.

...

Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait pendant un bain. Depuis le temps , jamais l'un de nous deux n'avait jamais émit ce souhait. Peut être que Makoto , au fond de lui , le voulait mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il préférait le faire proprement , dans un lit.

Maintenant expérimenté , je ne pense pas que ce sera la dernière fois qu'on le fera dans la baignoire.

Et son corps maculé d'eau et de sperme est une vue dont je ne risque pas de me lasser.


End file.
